Adjugé vendu
by Watachan
Summary: C'était juste une soirée pour que leur classe puisse financer un voyage. S'il avait su que Shion, son harceleuse, serait là, Naruto n'aurait jamais accepté de servir de prix dans une enchère. Qui pourra bien le sauver de ce mauvais pas? UA.


Voilà, voilà, après plusieurs semaines d'inactivité, j'ai décidé de sortir un petit oneshot. Ne vous dites pas que je n'ai plus d'idées. Bien au contraire, mais je fais actuellement le défi des 30 baisers(visible sur LJ) et donc, j'aimerais les publier dans l'ordre mais les idées ne me viennent pas forcément avec la même force pour chaque thème...

L'idée m'est venu en regardant un épisode de _Sue Thomas, l'oeil du FBI_. Comme je le dis dès le début de la fic, l'idée vient d'une série, où les héros acceptent de servir de prix lors d'une enchère pour une oeuvre caritative. Ben c'était tout à fait ça^^

Pour info, 1000 yens correspond à environs 10€, d'après le convertisseur de mangaluxe . com (adresse complète dans mon profil)

Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve après pour le reste :P

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN, NOR THE CHARACTERS!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Adjugé, vendu !<strong>

Ce soir, les élèves du lycée public de Konoha étaient surexcités. Chaque année, à la fin du dernier semestre, les classes organisaient les fameux festivals, comme tous les collèges et lycées du pays. Mais cette fois, les secondes années de la classe 2-A avaient décidés d'organiser une soirée spéciale, un évènement hors du commun pour récolter de l'argent pour un voyage qu'ils effectueraient l'année suivante. L'idée était venue à un de leur camarade, après qu'il ait vu un épisode d'une série télé, où les protagonistes s'offraient pour une soirée, pour une œuvre caritative. Ils avaient adoraient l'idée et avaient organisé l'évènement avec l'accord de leur principale, Ohime Tsunade.

Ils avaient obtenu le grand gymnase d'habitude réservé aux discours, qu'ils avaient décorés et aménagés pendant des jours. Et pendant ce temps, certains étaient allés en croisade pour obtenir de certains élèves qu'ils les aident d'une toute autre façon.

Maintenant que le festival était officiellement fini, Haruno Sakura, représentante des élèves, lissa une dernière fois sa belle robe rouge et blanche à fleur de cerisier rose, à la fois anxieuse et excitée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Finalement, elle prit une grande inspiration, regarda ses amis et camarades, puis s'avança sur l'estrade et prit le micro en son milieu.

-S'il vous plait ! appela-t-elle, réduisant peu à peu le brouhaha de l'assistance à un silence raisonnable. Bonsoir et merci à tous d'être venu aussi nombreux. Ce soir, la classe de 2eA vous demandera d'être généreux envers ses élèves, car ce sont vos dons ce soir qui nous permettrons de financer en partie notre voyage éducatif avec le lycée Sabaku de la ville de Suna.

Quelques applaudissements, dont ceux de la directrice au premier rang, vinrent saluer la jeune fille, qui prit confiance en elle.

-Le but de cette soirée est de récolter des fonds, mais pas seulement. Nous sommes là pour vous faire passer une agréable soirée, avec la compagnie d'un ou une élève de votre choix. Nos candidats….

Quelques jeunes filles et jeunes garçons en tenues habillés apparurent derrière la rosette, des sifflements et applaudissements se faisant entendre.

-… seront à votre disposition tout le temps de la soirée, jusqu'à minuit. Vous pourrez passer ce temps autour d'une table spécialement aménagée pour chacun de nos candidats. Pour cela, vous devrez remporter les enchères sur la personne de votre choix.

A ce stade, elle fut ravie des sifflements et des exclamations conquises des parents, élèves et autres curieux venus assistés à la soirée. Elle se tourna vers le groupe. Sa meilleure amie –et également plus grande rivale- Ino lui fit un clin d'œil. A côté d'elle, essayant de sourire naturellement, son ami Naruto semblait visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle avait mit du temps pour le convaincre, et le résultat était merveilleux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi beau, dans un ensemble brun et noir, ses cheveux coiffés artistiquement avec du gel, dégageant ses magnifiques yeux bleus que la pierre azur à son cou faisaient ressortir. Elle vit Ino passer une main dans le dos du blond, essayant de le détendre. Sakura se retourna vers l'assistance, alors que les « candidats » retournaient dans les coulisses.

Elle commença alors les enchères. La première mise était toujours de 1000 yens, afin que les enchères puissent monter facilement. Elle avait prit soin de prendre des personnes plutôt populaires pour la majorité, mais pour les autres, elle avait enquêté pour s'assurer qu'il y aurait toujours au moins une personne pour enchérir. Le but était leur voyage après tout.

Avec un soupire qu'elle dissimula, elle appela alors Ino, la jeune fille arrivant d'une démarche sensuelle qui fit tourner la tête de plusieurs garçons et hommes dans la salle. Retenant ses yeux de rouler vers le ciel, Sakura annonça le début de l'enchère. Sans grande surprise, les hommes manquèrent de se battre pour la blonde, qui regarda son amie avec un air suffisant. Lorsque les 50000 yens furent atteint et que l'enchère stagna, Ino posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-C'est donc tout ce que je vaux ? fit-elle.

Et les montants reprirent. Sakura s'en serait bien passée, mais elle pensa alors qu'elle pourrait aller visiter les musées et bibliothèques de Suna et retrouva le sourire. La blonde fut ravie lorsqu'elle entendit l'enchère finale pour sa personne : 115000 yens. Elle trotta jusqu'aux coulisses et la rosette l'entendit glousser devant son triomphe. Elle soupira et remarqua qu'elle avait mit Naruto juste après son amie. Elle sourit plus encore et se rapprocha lentement du micro.

-Notre prochain candidat adore les animaux, avec une préférence marquée pour les chats et les renards. Il aime s'occuper de ses plantes d'intérieurs avec soin et amour, et saura j'en suis sûr s'occuper de vous avec tout autant de soin ce soir. Il a la conversation facile et ne se montrera pas timide, alors je vous conseille d'aimer discuter avec notre cher… Uzumaki Naruto.

Le blond apparut, tout sourire malgré son stresse, sa veste sur son épaule. Sakura porta sa main à sa bouche, retenant un petit rire. Ça, c'était une idée d'Ino, elle le savait. Elle retrouva son sérieux, aimant les regards intéressés de certaines jeunes femmes. Elle était sur le point d'entamer l'enchère, quand elle vit au second rang un visage qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais voulu voir. Onimiko Shion, dont les yeux lavande fixaient Naruto avec envie et possessivité. La jeune femme avait eut une véritable obsession pour le blond l'année précédente, jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejette poliment, expliquant qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Furieuse, elle avait quitté l'école en profitant des vacances d'été comme excuse pour se faire transférer dans un autre lycée. Naruto disait parfois avoir de ses nouvelles dans de longues lettres de plusieurs pages où elle expliquait faire des efforts pour qu'ils puissent être réuni et que, cette fois, elle soit à la hauteur de ses attentes. Dommage pour elle, elle n'avait pas l'appareil génital qui intéressait le blond. Levant vraiment les yeux au ciel cette fois, Sakura ouvrit la bouche.

-Les enchères commencent à 1000 yens. Qui dit mieux ?

-10000 yens.

Sans surprise, elle reconnut la voix de Shion. Naruto, quant à lui, se tendit en la voyant. Tout le monde regarda la jeune blonde, qui passa une langue maligne sur le coin de ses lèvres. Naruto regarda Sakura et secoua légèrement la tête. Visiblement, non, il ne voulait pas passer 4h avec elle autour d'une table, aussi conviviale soit-elle.

-11000, annonça une voix forte.

Naruto émit un son semblable à un cri de poussin tandis que tout le monde se tournait vers une femme rousse, qui lançait des dagues meurtrières de ses yeux violet gris vers Shion, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Kushina-san ? murmura la rosette pour elle-même.

La rousse pointa la jeune fille.

-Mon fils ne passera pas la soirée avec une petite peste dans ton genre.

Des exclamations de stupéfaction remplirent la salle. Naruto ne savait plus où se mettre, prit entre sa chère maman essayant de le protéger et Shion, qui était apparemment décidée à obtenir sa soirée en tête-à-tête avec lui. Et la pauvre hôtesse qu'était Sakura devant rester neutre, elle reprit son rôle.

-11000 yens à ma droite. Qui dit mieux ?

-12000 yens.

-13000.

-15000.

-16000.

-20000 ! hurla Shion en se levant.

-21000, claqua Kushina, encore assise, ses bras et jambes toujours croisés.

A ses côtés, Minato se passa une main sur tout le visage. Ils avaient de l'argent, la rousse était quand même l'unique héritière des Uzumaki qui étaient connus pour leur fortune, et lui-même gagnait bien sa vie. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Les enchères montèrent de plus en plus entre les deux femmes. Personne n'osait les arrêter. Derrière la rosette, les autres candidats regardaient, effarés, la lutte d'argent dont leur camarade et ami était l'objet. Quand le montant record qu'avait atteint Ino fut franchis, tout le monde dans la salle en pâlis et une grande exclamation unanime retentit. Après plusieurs minutes, Kushina s'était finalement levée. Dans un réflexe, son époux avait passé son bras autour de sa taille. Il essayait de sourire, mais tout comme son fils, la situation devenait ingérable pour lui.

-118000 ! hurla Shion.

-119000, rétorqua la rousse.

Shion serra les dents et les poings, et tout le monde vit son visage virer rouge. Kushina afficha un sourire de triomphe et se tourna vers Sakura pour clôturer l'enchère.

-250000 !

La rousse la regarda, les yeux écarquiller. Elle lui lança un regard noir, ses yeux prenant tout à coup une teinte rouge sous les lumières artificielles de la salle. Elle aurait souhaité renchérir, mais une somme pareille, c'était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Lorsque la voix forte de Kushina ne résonna pas après 5 secondes, Shion se redressa calmement, passa ses cheveux dans son dos et se tourna vers Sakura. Celle-ci réalisa alors que c'était à elle. Oui, à elle d'achever le sort de son meilleur ami. Elle le regarda et il sourit tristement. S'excusant du regard, elle sourit.

-V-voilà une bataille bien intéressante. Si… si personne ne souhaite renchérir, nous allons donc en rester là avec 250000 yens à ma gauche.

-500000 yens.

Des cris et exclamations se firent entendre. Le cri indigné et interloqué de Shion fit tourner quelques têtes.

-Q-quoi ? Q-q-qui peut… ?

Deux tables derrière celle où Kushina et Minato étaient installés, un garçon leva la main. A ses côtés, un autre jeune homme retenait difficilement ses rires, une jeune fille le regardait, déconcertée, ses lunettes pendant en équilibre sur le bout de son nez et un jeune plus grand que la moyenne reposa son verre d'eau qu'il venait de finir. Le regard onyx du dernier renchérisseur se posa sur Sakura, qui garda la bouche grande ouverte. Après quelques secondes, il pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit sournoisement.

-Quelqu'un dans la salle peut-il dépasser cette enchère ?

Un long silence, entrecoupé de quelques murmures, fut sa réponse. La rosette retrouva finalement sa voix.

-Adjugé à 500000 yens, fit-elle en frappant la table de sa paume de main.

Kushina en explosa de rire, alors que Shion partait sans se retourner, outrée et humiliée comme jamais. Minato rejoint le rire de sa femme, plus calmement cela dit, avant de la faire s'asseoir sur sa chaise, lui laissant le temps de se calmer. Naruto accourut dans les coulisses, rouge comme jamais, tandis que Sakura essayait de reprendre son travail.

Lorsqu'elle se fut finalement calmée, Kushina regarda celui qui avait « acquérit » son fils pour la soirée. Elle le trouvait plutôt beau, un bishonen intéressant qui devait avoir une jolie petite somme sur le compte de ses parents, vu le prix final de son enchère. Minato attrapa son regard et le bloqua de sa tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu prévois d'aller le remercier ?

-Il a sauvé mon bébé de cette sorcière, je vais bien devoir, fit-elle en finissant son verre de jus. Et puis, je dois m'assurer qu'il ne sera pas pire qu'elle.

Le blond haussa les épaules, en doutant fortement. Depuis le début, ils savaient que Shion harcelait leur fils. Ce n'était pas si visible, elle n'était plus dans la ville après tout, mais voilà des mois que Naruto lui demandait de l'oublier et de ne plus lui écrire et qu'elle n'avait jamais accéder à ses demandes. Comment elle avait su qu'il allait être un prix pour ses enchères, ils ne le sauraient probablement jamais, mais quand elle avait vu le regard paniqué de son fils à la découverte de son enchérisseuse, le sang de la rousse n'avait fait qu'un tour, et son instinct maternel était revenu par la grande porte. Au final, elle alla remercier ce jeune brun séduisant qui avait sauvé son fils.

Elle s'arrêta à ses côtés et il se leva pour la saluer.

-Je voulais vous remercier pour tout à l'heure. Si vous n'aviez pas été là…

-Je sais. J'avais cru comprendre que cette fille qui renchérissait contre vous sans arrêt… vous la détestez, je me trompe ?

-Non, fit-elle, levant le poing. Cette petite peste harcèle mon fils depuis des mois. Qu'elle ose se pointer ici ce soir, pour lui voler 4h de sa vie à encore essayer de le convaincre de sortir avec elle…

-Kushina-chan, appela Minato de la table, la calmant.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, merci. Soyez gentiment avec Naruto, sinon…

Elle lui fit un regard noir qui fit frissonner la jeune rousse derrière lui. Il sourit.

-Pas besoin, Kushina-san. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à Naruto.

Elle plissa les yeux puis lui serra la main et retourna s'asseoir. Du coin de l'œil, elle le regarda encore quelques minutes.

-Tu sais, c'est très impoli de regarder les gens comme ça.

Elle fixa son époux.

-Mais ce garçon me dit quelque chose… je crois l'avoir déjà vu auparavant…

* * *

><p>Lorsque tous les élèves furent « attribués », les gagnants purent se rendre dans la cafétéria, elle aussi décorer pour l'occasion, où plusieurs tables étaient aménagées pour donner une certaine intimité à chaque élève et son acquéreur. Naruto sentit son cœur battre la chamade quand le jeune homme qui avait fait exploser les enchères s'approcha de lui. Ils se sourirent gentiment, comme deux enfants timides essayant d'être ami avec l'autre.<p>

-Salut, fit le blond.

-Naruto, ça faisait longtemps.

Les yeux noirs brillaient intensément, et le blond en rougit légèrement. Il se gratta la nuque et offrit qu'ils s'assoient, ce qu'ils firent. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, dans une atmosphère calme et détendue. Naruto se frotta les mains sous la table, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit le brun. Beaucoup trop.

La gêne quitta le blond, qui voulait être sincère avec son vis-à-vis.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as trop manqué, Sasuke.

Le brun se rapprocha de lui. Et à ce moment, Naruto savait qu'il se retenait de l'embrasser. Il avait les yeux empreint de nostalgie et il savait à quel genre de souvenir le brun pensait. Lui aussi, il avait des images qui lui revenaient, bonnes comme mauvaises. Le blond s'humidifia les lèvres, légèrement stressé.

-Tu… si tu es là…

-Je ne repars plus. C'est fini.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond, ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie eux aussi. Et il se dit à ce moment-là, à cet instant lorsqu'il se leva et alla vers le brun, sous certains regards qu'il avait accroché, que plus jamais il ne voulait le cacher. Alors il embrassa le brun, qui sourit, devant toute l'assistance. Ino en releva la mèche de cheveux cachant son œil droit et, dans un réflexe, elle prit son portable dans son sac et prit en photo le blond dans l'acte. Sasuke posa sa main sur la joue chaude qu'il voulait caresser depuis qu'il avait revu le blond sur l'estrade.

Ino envoya la photo qu'elle venait de prendre à Sakura. La rosette était à table avec le couple Uzumaki-Namikaze, qu'elle connaissait bien étant donné qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Naruto. Lorsqu'elle vit la photo, elle écarquilla les yeux et se demanda si elle voyait bien. La curiosité naturelle de Kushina la fit se pencher derrière l'épaule de la rosette, et elle pencha encore plus la tête, pas sûr de bien voir ce qu'elle voyait.

-M-Minato, viens voir ça…

Il obéit et, lui aussi, s'étonna. Moins que les deux filles, mais tout de même. Kushina regarda la rosette.

-Tu étais au courant ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait quelqu'un !

C'est alors que la rousse se souvint.

-Mais oui ! Mais oui, c'est ça !

-Quoi ?

-Mikoto… Mikoto-chan ! Ce garçon, c'est Sasuke-kun !

Si le blond en haussa les sourcils de surprise, réalisant tout à coup ce que sa femme venait de dire, Sakura quand à elle était totalement perdu.

-Qui est Mikoto ?

-Une de mes meilleures amies ! Elle est partie avec son mari et leurs fils alors qu'elle était enceinte de leur second enfant. Elle revenait régulièrement me voir et il y a de ça 3 ans, elle est venue en vacances avec sa famille et nous avons passé un mois ensemble, nos deux familles réunis.

Elle eut un sourire mesquin, mettant son menton dans sa paume.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ces deux là étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble, et pourquoi Naruto a tant pleuré quand ils sont rentrés chez eux…

-Kushina, soupira le blond.

Sakura fixa encore la photo. Il lui sembla alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vu le blond aussi heureux, alors elle sourit en referma l'appareil.

* * *

><p>Comme des voleurs. Ils s'étaient sauvés comme des voleurs après qu'ils se soient rendu compte des regards qu'ils attiraient. Alors, Sasuke lui avait attrapé la main et l'avait tiré avec lui hors de la cafétéria, puis hors du lycée. La soirée était fraiche mais pas désagréable. Sasuke le tenait toujours par la main, comme s'il avait peur de le lâcher. Mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à son petit ami.<p>

Lorsqu'il s'était vu pour la première fois après 5 ans sans contact, ils n'étaient plus des enfants mais deux jeunes adolescents, les hormones en vrac, les formes se dessinant doucement et le cœur impatient d'aimer. Ça n'avait pas été très long qu'ils étaient à échanger un premier baiser, tentant, expérimentant ce qu'ils avaient vu à la télé. C'était plus mouillé et moins magique que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé, mais c'était bon. Alors, durant tout ce mois qu'ils avaient été ensemble avec leurs familles, chaque fois qu'ils étaient hors de portée de la vue des adultes, ils expérimentaient. Itachi, le frère de Sasuke, les avait surpris une fois. Pas de réprimande, pas de cris, mais il leur avait demandé de ne pas aller trop loin et de différencier curiosité et amour véritable.

Ils avaient réfléchis, et au moment des au revoir, le cœur déchirer de devoir se dire « à bientôt » pour va savoir combien de mois, voir d'années, ils avaient tous les deux pleurés. Heureusement, profitant de cette amitié que croyaient voir leurs parents, Sasuke avait commencé à correspondre avec Naruto. De simples lettres, comme autrefois. C'était plus romantique que les SMS qu'ils s'envoyaient les soirs où l'absence de l'autre était trop forte. Et puis, de temps en temps, le brun venait le voir, sans le dire à ses parents. Juste une journée avec son petit ami, c'était si bon de pouvoir l'enlacer, l'embrasser, sentir son parfum et entendre sa voix et son rire.

Lorsque Shion avait commencé son harcèlement, le jeune brun avait été tenté d'aller la voir personnellement et lui faire comprendre que Naruto était une chasse gardée, mais ce dernier l'en avait dissuadé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il appelle le brun, paniqué, lorsqu'il avait reçu une lettre de Shion deux jours plus tôt. Elle disait savoir qu'il serait là et qu'elle viendrait. Il avait essayé de se désinscrire de la liste des « prix » mais ladite liste était déjà entre les mains de Tsunade, qui avait refusée catégoriquement sa requête. Alors, prit de panique, il avait appelé l'homme qu'il aimait. Prétextant vouloir revoir son ami de longue date, il avait eut l'accord de ses parents, qui avaient alors profité de l'occasion pour lui annoncer la mutation de son père à Konoha, soit un retour définitif dans leur ville natale. Profitant de l'opportunité de se faire payer le voyage, son ami Suigetsu s'incrusta, suivit par Karin –qui était autrefois amoureuse du brun- et Juugo, qui suivit le mouvement encore une fois.

Lorsqu'il avait annoncé la couleur, clouant le bec de Shion, il se sentit fier de pouvoir « acheter » son petit ami. Suigetsu s'en était écroulé de rire sur la table, Karin en avait été choquée, comprenant enfin que son prince charmant n'était pas intéressé par ses seins, et Juugo avait simplement levé les yeux au ciel avant de vider son verre. Tout trois connaissaient le corbeau depuis longtemps et c'était parfois encore une agréable surprise de voir ses réactions à certaines situations.

Alors ce soir, en voyant son blond se pencher pour l'embrasser, devant pas mal de gens de sa classe, il s'était sentit heureux, fier et privilégié. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le blond dans ses bras, ses yeux céruléens le fixant avec amour et tendresse, il était le seul à pouvoir passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux si blonds et si doux, l'unique à pouvoir l'embrasser et sentir son goût sur la langue. Et il savait que son petit ami pensait exactement pareil à son égard.

Un message interrompit l'étreinte qu'ils avaient entamée. Mais Sasuke garda ses bras autour de taille de son amant. Alors que le blond ouvrait son téléphone pour voir ce qu'il avait reçu, le brun déposa baiser sur baiser dans sa nuque et sur ses oreilles. Il s'arrêta quand Naruto rit et lui présenta l'écran de l'appareil.

-« Ino nous a envoyé une photo ! Qui est ce type pour que tu l'embrasses comme ça ? Ta mère m'a dit qu'il était un ami ! REPONDS-MOI OU JE TE CASTRE ! Tu as 5 minutes ! »

-Vaut mieux que je le fasse. Elle en serait capable.

-Dommage, je viens de si loin et j'ai à peine pu profiter de toi…

Naruto posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami et appela la rosette.

-Oui, mais je préfère autant éviter de perdre mes attributs avant qu'on fasse le grand saut, dit-il en rougissant.

Sasuke lui sourit sournoisement et resserra ses bras autour de lui. Il reviendrait, très bientôt, et pour de bon. Et il ne le quitterait plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, j'admets, mon fil conducteur est assez bizarre pour cette histoire. Mais voilà, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de spécial, même si on savait déjà que c'est un NarutoxSasuke^^<strong>

**Pourquoi Shion a le rôle de la harceleuse? Heu... outre le fait qu'elle ait demandé implicitement à notre dobe international de lui faire un gosse? Ben, peut-être le fait qu'elle a les mêmes yeux et quasi la même coupe de cheveux qu'Hinata, que j'adore, et que ça, ça me plait pas? Ou aussi le fait que l'autre Shion que je connais (celle d'Higurashi) me plait mille fois mieux? (OK? celle-là elle est très conne)**

**Pour les noms, je me suis pas trop fait chier:**

**Ohime: Princesse (comme on appelle Tsunade "la Princesse", je me disais que...)**  
><strong>Onimiko: Prêtresse des Démons (j'ai relu quelque part que Shion était la prêtresse du pays des démons, alors logique... et puis, pour ce qu'elle est dans ce oneshot, ça lui va bien, non? XD)<strong>

**Bon, j'espère en tout cas que vous aurez passé un bon moment à lire ce oneshot^^ Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus! Merci! :D**


End file.
